The Way You Are
by tweety-src-clt9
Summary: Professor Trelawney predicted in her third year that her future husband will say this to her during their wedding reception, "I love the way you are. Never ever change." After Ron cheated on her with a gorgeous half-veela, her self-esteem is at an all-time low. At a photo exhibit, she sees herself through Harry's eyes and discovers two major realizations. Fluffy Oneshot.


A/N:

This story is written for the forum, The Golden Snitch. An entry for the _Kaze House at the Mahoutokoro School of Magic_.

Prompts Used:

_\- Care of Magical Creatures Class_

Wood Nymphs - _Write about beauty_

Writing Challenge: at least 500 words

Actual Word Count: 3,485

\- _Challenge: Through The Universe_

#169 Spectroscopy - Sybil Trelawney (character)

This is also written for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum.

Written as a reply for the _Divination: Seers_ tasks list.

Specifically, Task # 2 - _Write a fic featuring a character with an 'inner eye' or inquisitive trait._

Word Count Challenge: 300 - 3,500

Actual Word Count: 3,485

I would like to thank the Backstreet Boys for singing the song, _What Makes You Different Makes You Beautiful. _The song helped me think of scenes for this story.

Looking forward to your reviews, faves, and follows :)

* * *

**THE WAY YOU ARE**

by: tweety-src-clt9

**November 9, 1993**

Sybil Trelawney is looking at her crystal ball from the far end of the room.

After helping herself to some sherry from the secret stash in the kitchens, she entered her chambers feeling a little groggy. Despite that, she could feel herself being called by the magical glass sphere she inherited from her great-grandmother, the renowned seer.

Her inner eye is compelling her to take a look.

She could feel something stirring within her magic. With a dazed look in her eyes, she walks towards the crystal ball at the center of the round table.

She saw a bushy-haired witch wearing a long beautiful white gown. She is kissing a messy raven-haired wizard…

The wizard looked into the witch's dark brown eyes and whispered, "I love the way you are, Mrs. Potter. Never ever change."

"Hermione Granger", she mused.

**November 10, 1993**

She had been observing Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and the ginger hungry one, a Weasley something during breakfast and lunch at the Great Hall. From what she noticed among their interactions, she decided to inform Hermione about her future.

Everyone knows that the young bushy-haired Gryffindor loves the library very much so she decided to look for her there.

"Pssst!"

"Yes, Professor?", Hermione looked up from her book.

"Someday, you'll be Mrs. Potter. Mark my words, he will tell you this during your wedding reception. 'I love the way you are, Mrs. Potter. Never ever change.'", she confidently predicted.

_Well, you will be Mrs. Potter if Harry doesn't die a most horrible death before he comes to maturity, _she added in her mind.

"That's impossible! He's my best friend", Hermione huffed. She closed her book before walking away.

That same day during her class with the third years, Hermione left and never returned.

**August 29, 2002**

Hermione Granger, the newest member of the Hogwarts' staff, is busy unpacking all of her things.

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall gave her access to a classroom with an annex chamber leading to a secret passageway towards the library. She knew that it was intentionally set up by the headmistress as a sweetener for the job offer. Her former job at the ministry pays better but she's had enough of the politics and the bias.

The part-time teaching job at Hogwarts is heaven sent. Now she has a three-day reprieve from the ministry drama since she will be teaching Transfiguration to the first to fifth years every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.

She will only go to the ministry on Tuesdays or Thursdays whenever they need to consult her on something about magical creature rights. When she tendered her resignation, her boss, the head of the Department for the Care and Regulation of Magical Creatures, begged her to stay.

Her boss is a biased, lazy, pervert, with latent bigot tendencies so she simply ignored his plea. He always favors Daphne Greengrass, her beautiful blonde Slytherin batchmate, who always comes to work late, submits barely passable reports that she still has to edit them, and the worst part, just because she is so attractive everyone seems to think that she's the best performer in the department.

She was very determined to leave but when Minister Shacklebolt asked her to be a consultant, she acquiesced. Besides, she needed the money. She's been saving for her trip to Australia so that she could look for her parents and restore their memories. Harry offered her money for the trip, but she declined. It was her fault why her parents lost their memories. Hence, she must work hard for every single galleon.

Her new job at Hogwarts is the only silver lining in her life this year. She had Harry and Professor McGonagall to thank for that.

Despite being away from the Wizarding World, when Harry learned that Ron had been cheating on her with some blonde beauty, he immediately left his comfortable muggle hideaway in Ireland just to comfort her. After that, he informed Professor McGonagall through a letter about all her issues at work. Coupled with the fact that she broke up with Ron, and seeing her ex would hurt, Harry thought that she deserves a respite in a new friendly work environment. Hence, the headmistress approached her about the Transfiguration post.

Her eyes stared at a picture of herself during their second year along with Harry and Ron, making her sigh. Even if she is so hurt by Ron's actions, she cannot bring herself to throw the picture or cut him off. She wants to remember the young boy she had been good friends with.

Her heart broke when Ron cheated on her with the drop-dead gorgeous half-veela he met during his business trips in the Department of Magical Sports. What hurt the most is the betrayal. If he told her that he wants to end things since he's fallen for someone else, she would have understood. Yes, it would still hurt, but at least the truth came straight from his mouth.

After dating Ron for almost four years, she honestly thought that they would end up together. So, when she apparated to his flat to surprise him with his favorite foods, all her hopes and dreams for their future, crashed. She found him there on the couch shagging the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen.

She can't remember the details. All she remembers is throwing the food at Ron, yelling that it's over, and apparating back to her flat. While crying her heart out, she sent a _patronus_ message to Harry to check if he was home. A few minutes later, Harry apparated and took her into his arms. He then brought them to a beautiful garden somewhere. He let her cry while he comforted her.

After the war, Harry decided to stay away from wizarding community as much as possible. He spent his days helping Andromeda raise Teddy. He is also busy investing his inheritance in various magical and non-magical businesses. Furthermore, he keeps donating to charity, especially for the benefit of orphans.

Everyone is stunned with Harry's choices after the war.

One, he didn't get back together with Ginny. He says he has changed so much and he has so many internal battles to win. Ginny understood but it was Mrs. Weasley who had a harder time accepting his decision.

Two, he chose to stay away from the wizarding world, mainly because of the press who keeps on writing sensationalized stories about him.

Lastly, what surprised her the most is the fact that Harry admitted, at least to her, that he's seeing a mind healer to help him recover from the emotional and mental trauma. Because of that, part of his therapy is to remind himself of all the beautiful things in his life. So, he started taking up photography in posthumous honor of Collin Creevey, and to see things in a new perspective. When he showed her some of his photos, she is so proud of Harry's new hobby. He really has a good eye for capturing the beauty that surrounds him, even in the most ordinary things.

Her musings were interrupted when she heard a knock on her door.

"You may come in!", she called out.

To her surprise, Professor Trelawney entered her chambers.

"Good evening, Professor", she stopped arranging her things as she smiled at the Divination teacher.

"Good evening, soon-to-be Mrs. Potter", it was said in a whimsical voice.

It seems that after all this time, Professor Trelawney still believes in her so-called prophecy that she will be marrying Harry someday. This is absolutely impossible since Harry sees her as a sister. Besides, her best friend deserves the most beautiful woman in the world to love and cherish him. Harry Potter deserves nothing but the best after all that he's been through.

"What can I do for you, Professor?"

"Call me Sybil, dear."

"Right… Well, the headmistress asked me to check if everything is to your liking in your room?"

"Yes, thank you, er, Sybil."

"I am so sorry that you broke up with the ginger hungry one, dear", Professor Trelawney remarked as her eyes went to the picture of their trio during second year.

"I – well, thank you, Sybil", she said awkwardly. It's been two months since her breakup with Ronald and the press has been bombarding her with requests for interviews. Ron has been parading Carlotta Medina, the Latina half-veela bombshell, all around town. Honestly, she did not care anymore. She's just tired of the press making her look like the second-class ragdoll that Ron discarded.

"Don't worry dear. The right man who will see your true beauty and who will love the way you are, will be coming to you soon…You just have to open your eyes and your heart to him", with that parting statement, Professor Trelawney left.

"I sure hope so", she whispered sadly. Maybe if she were more attractive, Ron would have stayed. If not Ron, then maybe some other man will love her and will choose to stay with her forever.

_If only I was prettier… _

_If only I were taller…_

_If only my hair was perfectly straight and shiny… _

_If only I had Daphne Greengrass' gorgeous blonde hair…_

_If only I had Ginny's height… _

_Or if I had Carlotta Medina's curves and tanned skin…_

_Maybe some bloke will truly love me…_

She wiped a stray tear away. She doesn't need to waste time pitying herself as she wishes for physical features that she will never have.

"They call you the Brightest Witch of the Age, Hermione. That is something that makes you special", she tried to cheer herself up.

**August 31, 2002**

Hermione groggily got out of bed. It was a bright sunny day. Maybe it was the headmistress outside her door to request something from her. All members of the staff are very busy today since it will be the start of term tomorrow. So, someone must be in need of help.

She reckons that whoever is outside is only giving her a quick heads up for additional tasks, so she decided to just open the door in her sleepwear. She is wearing a loose large white t-shirt with a Giant Panda print at the center.

Pulling her wild curly hair away from her face, she opened the door.

To her surprise, Harry Potter and little Teddy Lupin were the ones knocking.

"Smile, 'Mione!", Harry said as he took a photo. She was blinded by the flash.

"Auntie 'Mi!", four-year-old Teddy squealed. His little arms extended out to her, indicating that he wants to be carried.

"Hello, Teddy-o!", she smiled brightly as she lifted the boy. When she settled Teddy on her hip, she kissed his cheeks making him giggle.

Once again, there was a bright flash.

"Harry!", she glared.

"What? Am I not allowed to take pictures of my favorite people?", Harry pouted.

"Not when I haven't taken a shower yet", she huffed. To her mortification, Teddy used his metamorphmagus abilities to imitate the wildness of her bushy hair. Harry is laughing hard now.

"You look like a smaller and cuter version of Auntie 'Mi, Teddy-o. You should wear your hair that way for today", Harry remarked after his laughter ceased.

"Aside from making fun of me, may I know why my favorite boys are at Hogwarts?"

"Teddy and I brought you breakfast. We will be missing you once school starts, Professor Granger", Harry explained.

"That is so sweet of you but I can't stay long – "

"Teddy charmed Professor McGonagall. You are off the hook for official duties until five in the afternoon", Harry winked.

"I see."

"What are you waiting for? In as much as I love the panda t-shirt, you should go change, Professor", Harry teased. As she remembered her sleepwear, she blushed. She gently lowered Teddy to the couch.

"I'll shower quickly and we could head out to our tree for a picnic, how's that sound?", she offered.

"Yay! Picnic!", Teddy yelled.

"Be back in thirty-minutes. Merlin knows how long you take showers", Harry rolled his eyes.

After getting ready, they cheerfully left her chambers.

With Teddy in the middle, Harry and Hermione held each of the little boy's hand. Harry conjured a large blanket before they sat down. He opened the picnic basket and then he carefully set the food on the blanket. Seeing no plates and utensils, Hermione conjured some.

They enjoyed the eggs, bacon, and pancakes that Harry cooked. Afterwards, they helped themselves to some fruit. The adults sipped on coffee while Teddy drank pumpkin juice. Harry took pictures of Hermione and Teddy together. When Harry pulled out a tripod from the camera bag, they posed for group photos.

While they enjoyed goofing around, taking pictures, and playing with Teddy, Professor McGonagall and Professor Trelawney were watching them from afar.

"If only Hermione will see Harry for the man he is and the man he could be in her life", the headmistress sighed.

"Don't worry, Minerva. I've always known they will end up together!"

"Really?"

"You'll see."

The headmistress rolled her eyes but deep down, she truly wants her colleague to be right.

**September 19, 2002**

"Hermione! Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be on your way to Harry's Photo Exhibit?", the headmistress exclaimed.

"My last class ran late, Headmistress. The students – "

"Never mind, dear. Here, let me help", Professor McGonagall transfigured her work robes into a royal blue gown that is styled like the Greek goddesses. Her shoes were transfigured into silver strappy sandals. She was about to fuss with her hair when the headmistress gave her a stern look.

"I already fixed your hair. Take my hand and I'll apparate you to my office. You can use my floo and head for the Leaky Cauldron. Afterwards, you directly apparate somewhere close to the exhibit's venue", the headmistress extended a hand which she accepted. She gasped when she was side-apparated into the headmistress' office.

"Hurry dear!"

"Thank you, Professor", she smiled.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Protection charms so that you won't get dirty", the headmistress waved her wand around.

"Thanks – "

"Go, Hermione!" She stepped into the fireplace and yelled _The Leaky Cauldron. _

"Is that Hermione Granger? She looks so beautiful!", she heard someone say as she stepped out of the fireplace but she didn't care. She cannot be late!

When she exited the _Leaky, _she thought of the destination before disapparating. She arrived in a hidden corner beside the venue. Since Harry decided to show his photographs to everyone, he chose a muggle location with separate opening dates. Tonight is the opening for the magical community and next week is for the muggles. Since Harry's photos are unmoving, he would not violate the Statute of Secrecy.

She could hear whispers about her appearance as she entered the building. She waved to some people she knew along the hallway but she did not stop for chitchat. She is determined to find the gallery soon.

Finally, she saw the large poster. _My Beautiful World: A Photo Exhibit by Harry James Potter._

The first thing she saw when she entered are various photos of herself.

She could see a photo from first year.

And then, there was a photo of her going down the stairs at the Yule Ball.

She could see herself in a defensive stance as she held her wand, reminding her of Dumbledore's Army meetings.

There was even a photo of herself with a frown on her face, her hair wild as she was mixing something in a cauldron.

She also saw a stolen shot of her during their recent picnic. The sun shining brightly and her hair is slightly blown by the wind. Her startled face absolutely looked radiant, mysterious, and utterly beautiful. She remembers a time during their picnic wherein she was watching Teddy play when Harry suddenly called her attention. When she turned around, he took a photo of her.

She had never seen herself like this. She looks so beautiful in all of the pictures.

She finally saw herself. In Harry's eyes. And she liked what she saw.

Harry had captured her in ordinary and random moments. But in his eyes, through the pictures, he has shown her in the best light. She looks unbelievably beautiful.

In this particular moment, all her insecurities faded away. If the one man she trusted the most sees her like this, then she will believe in him.

After all, Harry Potter has never lied to her.

She wiped her tears of joy as her heart swelled with love.

She saw the header at the top of her photos, _My Muse. _

"Oh, Harry", she whispered.

Suddenly, there was a spotlight. Harry was there. He was smiling as his eyes focused on her.

"Everyone, I would like to thank you for coming. My mind healer suggested that as part of my therapy, I look for ways to appreciate all the beautiful sights I have in the world. Because of that, I discovered photography. Something I imitated from my friend, Collin Creevey, who died as a hero during the war. As you look around the many sections of the exhibit, you will see landscapes, animals, plants, nostalgic places, a few of my godson Teddy playing in the rain, and finally, right here at the center, my muse", Harry paused.

She could feel everyone's eyes on her.

"Every photograph here is for sale except for those of Hermione Granger", Harry explained. He chuckled when he heard protests especially from the men.

"I know, my muse looks absolutely beautiful but I don't plan to share them to anyone else. Her pictures, especially of our Hogwarts days are my best work. I have to extract my memories of her, view them in a pensieve and take the picture", he narrated. Murmurs followed that statement.

"I thought of a way to bring a camera while viewing a memory. Hermione, I know that you see yourself as a plain, bushy-haired, know-it-all, but I do hope these pictures, my pictures of you, show you how I see you. You are brilliant, beautiful, and absolutely amazing Hermione Granger! I hope you know that you are truly one of the most beautiful sights I have ever seen. I love you, the way you are. Happy birthday!", he added.

"Awww…", the crowd chorused.

It is undoubtedly the sweetest thing ever!

She sprinted the short distance and without thinking of the consequences, wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him. She poured all her gratitude and love into that kiss. He was clearly shocked, but when he pulled her closer, she sighed happily into the kiss. She could hear the crowd clapping around them.

"What the hell is going on here?", the angry voice of Ronald Weasley reverberated.

She reluctantly ended the kiss and glared at Ron.

"Ronald Weasley! How dare you barge in here and act as if we're still together? You cheated on me, so you don't have the right to ask questions!", she hissed.

"But… but, you're mine, Hermione", Ron argued weakly. The gorgeous half-veela on his arm roughly tugged him away.

"We're over Ron! You never made me feel special! I was so stupid to have ever picked you over Harry, when he's always genuinely cared for me all these years" she explained calmly after taking deep breaths. Harry's arm on her waist strengthened her resolve to finally end all this Ron-drama.

"But you're mine. I only have Carlotta since you won't sleep with me", Ron muttered.

"I was no longer yours the moment you cheated on me. Thank Merlin! Because you never truly made me happy. Good bye, Ron! Thank you for cheating on me. That way, my eyes are opened before it's too late", she finally let it all out.

"We're done, Ron! You liar!", Carlotta slapped Ron before walking away.

"How could you do this to me, Harry? Why take Hermione away from me?", Ron snapped at Harry.

"I told you to take care of Hermione, Ron. But you didn't. So now, I am taking her away from you. I stepped aside out of respect for your relationship, but you wasted your chance with Hermione. This is my chance and I sure as hell won't ever screw it up", Harry said in a calm voice despite his magical aura flaring.

"Ronald Weasley! How dare you embarrass our family like this!", Mrs. Weasley hissed.

"You're an idiot, Ron! Go home!", Ginny added and Neville proudly wrapped his arm around her waist.

Ron left the gallery in defeat.

**Two Years Later**

Professor Sybil Trelawney is holding an invitation to the British Wizarding World's Wedding of the Century.

Professor Hermione Granger will soon be Mrs. Potter just as she predicted many years ago…

If only the bride didn't hate divination, the couple would have gotten together sooner…

If only Hermione listened when she first learned of her future.

_Maybe I should give them a crystal ball for the wedding?_

**THE END**


End file.
